earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
The Crisis on Infinite Earths was a Multiversal catastrophe that resulted in the destruction of countless parallel universes, and the recreation of a single positive matter universe (and an antimatter universe) at the dawn of time. Timeline November 2013 * Mar-Novu begins his manipulation of Oliver Queen in order to prepare him for the Crisis. April 2014 * Mar-Novu releases Brother Blood in order to test the Titans. * Harbinger gives Adrian Chase the tools to become Vigilante. * Mar-Novu releases Eclipso to test Hal Jordan. July 2014 * Three months before the Crisis, the Monitor beams to his satellite Psimon of the Fearsome Five, saving him from being drowned. Psimon remains on the Monitor's satellite for the next three months. Late Summer-Early October 2014 * Mar-Novu travels back to the Dawn of Time and places towers undernath the ground on Earth(s) -1, 2, 4, 8, S and X. * Mar-Novu encounters Jonah Hex. * Mar-Novu tests Superman. * Mar-Novu and Harbinger encounter the crew of the Haunted Tank. * Amethyst is visited by Harbinger. * The Justice League is visted by the Monitor. October 2014 * October 20th ** Knowing the Crisis will shortly begin, the Monitor cancels all frequencies to Earth's super-criminals and begins scanning Earth-3. ** Antimatter destroys Earth-5, a world that has no super-heroes. ** Antimatter destroys Earth-3. ** Earth-8 Oliver Queen sacrifices his life in an attempt to save his Earth. ** Kell Mossa, or "Nash Wells" as he was known to the people of Earth-8 is transformed into Pariah. ** Alexander Luthor Jr. sent to Earth-1. * October 21st ** Wonder Woman encounters a red storm over the Central American nation of Tropidor, foreshadowing red skies over the whole world. She battles the Aztec god Tezcatlipoca, who manipulates time and traps her in a repeating loop for several days. ** Red skies and stormy weather appear on Earth-1. ** Lyla becomes Harbinger. ** Destruction of Argo. ** Harbinger recruits Solovar in Gorilla City on Earth-1. ** Harbinger recruits Dawnstar in 30th Century Earth-1. ** Harbinger recruits Firebrand II on 1942 Earth-2. ** Harbinger recruits Blue Beetle III in Hub City on Earth-4. ** One of Harbinger's selves 45,000 years ago on Earth-1 is corrupted by Anti-Monitor. ** Harbinger recruits Roger HaydenPsycho-Pirate on Earth-2. ** Harbinger recruits Arion 45,000 ago on Earth-1. ** Harbinger and Psycho-Pirate recruit Firestorm on Earth-1. ** Harbinger, Psycho-Pirate II, and Firestorm recruit Killer Frost on Earth-1. ** Harbinger recruits Obsidian on Earth-2. ** Harbinger and Obsidian recruit Superman of Earth-2. ** Harbinger recruits Cyborg on Earth-1. ** Harbinger and Cyborg recruit Geo-Force on Earth-1. ** Harbinger recruits Dr. Polaris on Earth-1. ** Harbinger recruits Green Lantern (John Stewart) on Earth-1. ** Red skies appear on Earth-2. ** The Monitor participates in a battle on Earth-8 against the Shadow Demons. Earth-8 is destroyed but 3 Billion of it's citizens survive. Oliver Queen of Earth-8 dies. ** Gathered heroes join together on Monitor's satellite and battle the Anti-Monitor's first wave of Shadow Demons, then meet the Monitor. ** A herd of wooly mammoths travels from Anthro's time to the 30th Century of the Legion of Super-Heroes. ** Batman and Commissioner Gordon learn that Catwoman is back in town. Nightslayer, searching for Nocturna, begins killing members of the False-Face Gang. Catwoman, fearing blame for the murders, begins searching for the killer. * October 22nd ** Batman battles Joker and sees Flash disintegrate. ** Harbinger disperses the gathered heroes throughout time to protect the Monitor's vibrational tuning forks. ** Superman of Earth-176 encounters Superman of Earth-8. Earth-176 is destroyed by Antimatter. ** Superman of Earth-8, Lois Lane of Earth-8 and Iris West of Earth-8 meet the Superman of Earth-96. ** Superman of Earth-96 is recruited by the Monitor. ** Anti-Monitor strikes at the Guardians through the central power battery. * October 23rd ** Superman and Batman meet Pariah. ** Superman of Earth-2, Dawnstar, and Solovar travel to Earth-1's future after the Great Disaster and meet Kamandi. ** Harbinger finds Alex Luthor grown to nearly age five. ** Psycho-Pirate II and Obsidian travel with Arion to ancient Earth-1 Atlantis of 45,000 years ago; Pariah appears; Psycho-Pirate abducted by the Anti-Monitor. * October 24th ** Monitor examines Alex Luthor. ** Harbinger meets with the Anti-Monitor. ** Antimatter appears on Earth-1. Teen Titans and Outsiders team up to battle antimatter on present-day Earth-1. ** Superman and Batman join Titans and Outsiders. ** Flash appears before the combined Titans, Outsiders, Superman, and Batman; Anti-Monitor abducts Flash. ** Brainiac makes plans to abduct Luthor. ** Dr. Polaris, Geo-Force, and Blue Beetle III travel to Earth-1's Markovia during WWII and battle shadow demons alongside Easy Company, the Haunted Tank Crew, and the Losers; Losers die; Farmer Boy of Easy Co. dies. ** Blue Beetle III is wounded and returned to present day Earth-4. ** Superman of Earth-2, Dawnstar, and Kamandi battle shadow demons; Solovar is wounded and returned to present-day Gorilla City. ** Psimon, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Firebrand II, and Cyborg travel to 1879 Texas on Earth-1 and battle shadow demons alongside Scalphunter, Bat Lash, Johnny Thunder, Jonah Hex, and Nighthawk; Nighthawk dies. ** Legion battles antimatter in 30th Century Metropolis; Kid Psycho dies. ** Nocturna takes over an old observatory to study the cause of the red skies. ** Mibrannu, the most peaceful planet in the universe, is destroyed. The warlike planet Kallidrane is destroyed, while its fleet escapes destruction. ** Barry Allen of Earth-90 sacrifices his life to save the Barry Allen of Earth-8. * October 25th ** Supergirl meets with Oracle. ** John Constantine meets with Steve Dayton (Mento); by chance, they meet Batman. ** Pariah watches the antimatter destruction of Earth-6. Lord Volt and Princess Fern die. Pariah leaves and takes Lady Quark. ** Monitor sends the 7 Paragons of Earth-8 to battle the Shadow Demons at the Earth-1 tower. 5 of the Paragons die. Sara Lance and Barry Allen of that world make it to Earth-1. ** Monitor engineers the creation of Dr. Light II. ** Anti-Monitor abducts Red Tornado. ** Firestorm and Killer Frost battle shadow demons alongside the Shining Knight in Earth-2's Camelot. ** Five thousand citizens of Thanagar die during riots caused by the approaching antimatter cloud. * October 26th ** Clark Kent is fired from GBS and the Daily Planet after filing an unsubstantiated story about Superman saving a falling satellite that was, in fact, still orbiting Earth. ** Tim Drake (Robin III of Earth-1) realizes that Nocturna is using the observatory as her headquarters. ** Starman (Prince Gavyn) of Earth-1's universe dies trying to protect his empire from the antimatter cloud. ** Barry Allen of Earth-8 battles Eobard Thawne. The fight takes them to the past of Earth-1's Barry Allen. Thawne kills Nora Allen. Earth-8 Barry is consumed by Antimatter. * October 27th ** Robin III meets Nocturna at the observatory and defends her against Sgt. Harvey Bullock of the GCPD. ** Nocturna becomes the new leader of the False-Face Gang. ** The Forever People use their powers to protect the citizens of their adopted planet Adon from the antimatter cloud. * October 28th ** The sun rises in the west as Earth's axis shifts, then realigns itself by noon. ** Alan Scott learns that Jade and Obsidian are his children by his first wife, who is revealed to be the Thorn and dies. ** Batman learns that Nocturna is using the False-Face Gang to steal only from politicians who have cut research funding in order to find out what is causing the red skies and if it can be stopped. ** Confronting Nocturna, Catwoman fights Batman and Robin II but is struck by lightning and injured. An earthquake isolates Nocturna's observatory. ** In the otherdimensional Gemworld, the Citadel of Sapphire is destroyed by antimatter. * October 29th ** Powerful storms continue to ravage Earth. Superman investigates strange energy bursts coming from Mongul's containment capsule in deep space. Back on Earth, Superman and Hawkman of Earth-1 battle Kasta, the thrill-killer of Thanagar. ** Catwoman recovers in the hospital, and Batman confesses his love for her. ** Nightslayer stabs Nocturna (who probably dies), and Robin III tries to save her by casting her off in a hot air balloon. Batman, Robin III, and Catwoman capture Nightslayer. ** Wonder Woman is released from Tezcatlipoca's time spell and discovers the skies have turned red. ** Immortal Man seemingly dies while protecting people from the antimatter cloud. ** Earth-8 is destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. * October 30th ** Outsiders, Titans, Superman, and Batman meet Dr. Light II. ** Shadow Demons and Weaponers of Qward attack Paradise Island, and the Amazons fight alongside the gods. Wonder Woman's secret identity of Diana Prince is revealed to her co-workers. Antiope is killed. ** Wonder Woman, as Princess Diana, joins her fellow Amazons in prayer on Paradise Island. ** Swamp Thing protects a deer from the antimatter cloud. * October 31st ** On John Constantine's instructions, Swamp Thing travels to San Miguel, California, and saves two people from a bizarre house that is haunted by the historical victims of the Cambridge Repeater (a rifle similar to the Winchester). ** Pariah meets Monitor and the two observe various super-heroes in action against antimatter and demons. ** Harbinger kills Monitor. ** The universes of Earths 1 and 2 are swallowed into the netherverse, ending the red skies and antimatter storms. ** Lyla loses her Harbinger powers; Alex Luthor appears as an adult. ** Psycho-Pirate II tortures the captive Flash. ** Earths 1 and 2 merge in places and both experience a succession of time warps. ** Heroes of Earths 1 and 2 are gathered aboard Monitor's satellite; Alex Luthor explains the Crisis. ** Green Lantern Corps arrives on Oa via spaceship to find the Guardians held captive. ** Heroes return to Earth to witness carnage. ** Anti-Monitor unleashes the Red Tornado and sends him on a rampage across the merged Earths 1 and 2. ** Members from the All-Star Squadron, the Legion of Super-Heroes, the Justice League of America, the Outsiders, and Infinity Inc. stop Red Tornado from destroying a city; Wildcat's legs are crushed. ** Harbinger sends Green Lantern, Power Girl, Johnny Quick of 1942, Star Sapphire of Earth-1, Per Degaton of 1947, and Deathbolt of 1942 on an unknown mission to Earth-2. ** The Tornado Champion, a heroic aspect of the Red Tornado, enters the body of Ma Hunkel (the original Red Tornado) on Earth-Two and imbues her with youthful vitality and wind powers. November 2014 * November 1st ** Red skies and stormy weather appear on Earth-X, Earth-4, and Earth-S, three days before antimatter reaches these Earths. Harbinger and Alex Luthor re-gather a number of heroes from Earths 1 and 2 on the satellite. ** Anti-Monitor controls the heroes of Earth-X, Earth-S, and Earth-4 via Psycho-Pirate II. ** Superman learns that Luthor is behind his false memories and battles him. ** Luthor is abducted by Brainiac. ** Clark Kent is re-hired by GBS and the Daily Planet. ** Monitor's satellite is destroyed, and the heroes on it disappear, only to appear on Earth-X, Earth-4, and Earth-S in three days due to a time flux. ** Yolanda Montez watches Al Pratt take the crippled Wildcat to safety. ** Swamp Thing learns from John Constantine that, after the Crisis is over, the battle for the spiritual plane will begin, as the Brujeria plan to destroy Heaven, and he must meet the Parliament of Trees next. Swamp Thing returns to Louisiana, while John Constantine leaves to prepare for the coming battle with the Brujeria. * November 2nd ** Firebrand II of Earth-2's 1942 leads a group of heroes of the past, consisting of Don Caballero, the Trigger Twins, Black Pirate and Justin, Miss Liberty, Roving Ranger, Golden Gladiator, Silent Knight, Viking Prince, and Valda the Iron Maiden, to save Cape Canaveral. They battle a large group of Native Americans of the past who are attacking it, including Super-Chief, Strong Bow, and Arak. These two groups join together and stop Ultra-Humanite, who has taken over Cape Canaveral. Cyclotron (Alex Kurtzberger) of 1942 saves his grown-up daughter, Terri-Lynn Rothstein, from Ultra-Humanite, who escapes. * November 3rd ** Hades makes a pact with Ares to destroy Paradise Island and Mount Olympus, while the Anti-Monitor is revealed to be Hades' secret ally to attack Mount Olympus ** Shadow Demons attack Mount Olympus, and three gods are killed, while two more receive serious wounds. * November 4th ** Antimatter appears on Earth-X, Earth-4, and Earth-S. ** Dr. Light II, Hawkman of Earth-2, Northwind, Starfire, and Steel II arrive on Earth-X. ** Azrael, Blok, Jay Garrick, Katana, and Martian Manhunter arrive on Earth-4. ** Atlantis shifts in time, and Aquaman swims off to find Mera. ** Ocean Master and Black Manta are abducted by Brainiac. ** Black Canary II, Changeling, Kole, Supergirl, Wonder Woman of Earth-1 arrive on Earth-S. ** Earth-X, Earth-4, and Earth-S are drawn into the netherverse, ending the red skies and antimatter storms. ** Alan Scott, Power Girl, and Johnny Quick chase Star Sapphire, Per Degaton, and Deathbolt and lose them when they are abducted by Brainiac. ** Wildcat II (Yolanda Montez) appears. ** Pariah joins Harbinger and Alex Luthor. ** Time warps appear on Earth-4, Earth-S, and Earth-X. ** Sivana and Ibac are abducted by Brainiac. ** Wildcat II eavesdrops on Green Arrow of Earth-2, Al Pratt and Liberty Belle. * November 5th ** Pariah, Alex Luthor, and Harbinger gather a representative group of super-heroes from each Earth. ** Harbinger explains the origin of the Multiverse. ** Heroes of five Earths discuss the Crisis. ** Harbinger's group of heroes battles the Anti-Monitor; Supergirl of Earth-1 dies. * November 6th ** Super-heroes and the people of Earth-1 mourn Supergirl. ** Still mourning Supergirl, Superman is transported to Earth-33 by the Superman Revenge Squad and meets that world's Superboy. ** Ares and Hades attack Mount Olympus with an army of dead warriors, including Agamemnon, Achilles, Odysseus, and Ajax. Wonder Woman and the Amazons battle the dead warriors to protect Mount Olympus and the gods. Hades breaks his pact with Anti-Monitor and causes his army to return to death. Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor are married by Zeus on Mount Olympus * November 7th ** Superman and Superboy of Earth-33 travel to Earth-1, and Earth-33's Superboy disappears into a vortex. ** The Superman Revenge Squad captures Superman and takes him to Rokyn. Superman defeats them. ** Anti-Monitor appears in new armor. ** Darkseid and Desaad observe and discuss the Crisis. ** Green Lantern Corps meets with the Guardians of the Universe. ** The Legion of Super-Heroes observes the Crisis from the 30th Century. ** Firehawk joins Cyborg, T.O. Morrow, and the Justice League aboard the JLA satellite as heroes work to repair the Red Tornado. ** Green Lantern (John Stewart) recruits Blue Devil to help repair the Red Tornado. ** Red Tornado and JLA satellite explode; T.O. Morrow is abducted by Brainiac. ** Blue Devil falls into a space-warp and appears on board the ship of the Omega Men. ** Flash escapes imprisonment and sacrifices his life in destroying the antimatter cannon. Note: Barry Allen of Earth-1 dies here. Barry Allen of Earth-8 traveled back to Barry's childhood battling Eobard Thawne, where Thawne killed Barry's mother and all of that. ** The Challengers of the Unknown listen to the scream of a helpless Spectre. ** Debris from the JLA satellite lands on Earth, and the Justice League members old and new keep a large piece of debris from destroying downtown Detroit. Red Tornado's android body is found in pieces, but Dale Gunn is unable to rebuild him. The weakened Tornado Tyrant that resided in the Red Tornado's android body for years takes over powerful weather satellites to enable him to regain control over his elemental form once again. The Tornado Tyrant threatens to remake the world. The JLA imprisons him, but he breaks loose and leaves with a warning that he will return. ** Guy Gardner witnesses the deaths of five Guardians. ** Brainiac gathers villains from five worlds aboard his ship. Brainiac murders Alexei Luthor. ** Nightwing, Jericho, and Starfire beam aboard a spaceship bound for Tamaran. * November 8th ** Firehawk and Cyborg join remaining Titans in Manhattan. ** Super-villains conquer Earths X, S, and 4. Brainiac imprisons the three Earths with a dimensional barrier. Earth-4 is subjected to fire, particularly a huge chemical fire on the surface of New York Harbor. Earth-S is subjected to freezing cold. Earth-X is overrun by greenery and out-of-control vegetation. ** Pariah, Harbinger, and Alex Luthor appear at the Earth-1 United Nations. Brainiac issues his challenge to the super-heroes, all on Earth-1 and Earth-2. ** Harbinger and Jay Garrick recruit Kid Flash to help penetrate Brainiac's dimensional barrier. * November 9th ** Heroes travel to Earths X, S, and 4 to battle Brainiac's horde of villains. Psimon, Shaggy Man, and Chemo are destroyed. Liberty Belle of Earth-4 is murdered. Hawkman of Earth-2 is injured. ** Spectre stops the fighting and explains to everyone the Anti-Monitor's plan to travel to the dawn of time and change history. * November 10th ** Heroes and villains gather at Earth-1's Death Valley and break into two groups. ** Aquagirl dies. ** Heroes travel to the dawn of time to face down the Anti-Monitor. ** Villains travel to the Oa of 10 billion years ago. Mirror Master and Maaldor are killed by Krona. ** Spectre, fueled by the spirits of the super-heroes, manages to marginally thwart Anti-Monitor's plans to eliminate all universes but the negative-matter universe. * November 11th ** One positive-matter universe is born. ** Superman of Earth-2 meets Superman of Earth-1 at the Daily Planet; together they meet with Jay Garrick and Kid Flash, who explain that Earth's non-heroes no longer remember the multiple Earths; together they use the Cosmic Treadmill to prove that there are no more parallel worlds. ** Dolphin, Rip Hunter, Animal Man, Atomic Knight, Captain Comet, and Adam Strange travel to Brainiac's ship. ** Remaining heroes gather at Titans Tower; Harbinger briefly explains the new history of the single combined universe. ** Phantom Stranger and Deadman try to revive a comatose Spectre. ** Detectives at a convention find a dead Angle Man. ** Dr. Fate and Dr. Occult save Amethyst from a panicked crowd; Amethyst is blinded by shadow demons. ** Heroes at Titans Tower continue to compare notes. ** The Challengers of the Unknown and Cave Carson's crew witness a giant electrical storm heralding the arrival of the Anti-Monitor. ** Anti-Monitor draws the combined Earth into the antimatter universe. ** Heroes aboard Brainiac's ship awaken Brainiac; they leave for Apokolips. ** Harbinger begins gathering heroes to battle Anti-Monitor, starting with Dr. Light II. ** Shadow demons infest Earth, battling heroes around the world. ** Dr. Mist and Phantom Stranger try to revive the Spectre. ** Harbinger sends Earth's most powerful heroes into final battle with the Anti-Monitor. ** Brainiac, Rip Hunter, and others arrive on Apokolips. ** Remaining heroes fight shadow demons on Earth; Dove dies. ** Mystical heroes meet and bond their energies together to form a magic-based attack on the Anti-Monitor. ** Heroes attack the Anti-Monitor. ** Lori Lemaris, Green Arrow of Earth-2, Prince Ra-Man, Clayface II, and Bug-Eyed Bandit die in combat with shadow demons, while Kole, Huntress, and Robin of Earth-2 disappear and are presumed dead. ** Mystical heroes gather and contain the shadows and taint them with magical energy. ** Heroes down the Anti-Monitor for the first time; Anti-Monitor reabsorbs all the shadow demons for extra power. ** Anti-Monitor kills Wonder Woman. ** Darkseid, through Alex Luthor, downs the Anti-Monitor for a second time. ** Superman of Earth-2 destroys the Anti-Monitor. ** Superman of Earth-2, Lois Lane of Earth-2, and Superboy of Earth-33 travel with Alex Luthor to safety. Aftermath * Sigma-Earth slowly tuned into New Earth, or more accurately, the Earth-1 we know currently. The Histories of the Earths that were merged became one singular Earth. * Wally West became the new Flash. * Superman had to deal with the loss experienced during the Crisis. * The JSA was rewritten into history. * Wonder Woman was resurrected, but her memories took more than a year to fully return. * Hawkman's history was consolidated. Deaths * Mobius * Captain Storm * Dove (Don Hall) * Farmer Boy * Flash (Barry Allen) * Gunner * Huntress (Helena Wayne of Earth-2) * Johnny Cloud * Johnny Quick (Earth-3) * Kid Psycho * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen of Earth-2) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen of Earth-8) * Alura * Flash (Barry Allen of Earth-8) * Alexander Luthor, Sr. (Earth-3) * Lois Lane (Earth-3) * Kole * Monitor * Nighthawk * Owlman * Power Ring * Sarge * Solovar * Supergirl (Earth-One) * Super-Woman (Earth-3) * Ultraman (Earth-3) * Rising Son * Robin (Earth-2) * Steven Trevor (Earth-2) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of the main universe) * Wonder Woman (Earth-1) (reverted to clay at the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, effectively killed) * Wonder Woman (Earth-2) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of the main universe)) * Captain Atom (Earth-Four) survived Crisis, erased * Captain Marvel (Earth-S) survived Crisis, erased * Almost everyone in the Multiverse not on Earths- 1, 2, 4, S or X were killed in the event. Trivia and Notes Trivia * This event primarily takes place on Earth(s) -1, 2, 4, 8, S and X. Other worlds actually seen in the event include Earth(s) 3 (Crime Syndicate), 89 (Burton-Schumacherverse Batman, Nick Cage Superman), 9 (DCU Streaming), 66 (Batman '66), 16 (Star City 2046), 18 (Justice Riders), 96 (Kingdom Come), 99 (Batman Beyond Future), 167 (Smallville), 74 (Disbanded Legends), 75 (Superboy), 90 (90's Flash), 77 (Wonder Woman '77), 51 (George Reeves Superman), 19 (Gaslight), 97 (Tangent), 203 (Helena Kyle), 12 (DCAU), 295 (Kamandi), C (Captain Carrot). G (Gotham City Garage), D (More Diverse Earth), M (Milestone), B (SuperFriends), 7642 (DC/Marvel Sigma Earth), 901 (Just Imagine), 523 (Powerless Heroes), 494 (Pirates), 260 (New Frontier), 72 (Prez) and 221 (Sherloque Wells). * Many events that occured previously are referenced, including: ** Lex Luthor's many attempts to kill Superman. (The entirety of the character's history at this point.) ** When Oliver and Sara Lance were presumed dead on the Queen's Gambit. (Arrow 1x01) ** The arrival of Clark Kent on Earth (Action Comics #1) ** The death of Bruce Wayne's parents (Detective Comics #33) ** Red Arrow and Speedy's attempts to destroy Lazarus Pits. ** Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne's fight that led to the death of Barry's mother. ** The formation of the Challengers. * The sign that a Doomsday protester is holding is similar to a sign from Superman II * The death of Earth-8's Oliver Queen is in line with the events that unfolded on the CW. * Alex Luthor being sent to Earth is an homage to Superman's origin. * Lois Lane tells the Earth-96 Kal-El to "Remember who you are", a line that Wonder Woman had in the Justice League movie. * Earth-96 is the world where the Kingdom Come storyline takes place. Its designation is a reference to the year 1996, the year in which Kingdom Come was released. ** The Earth-96 Superman mentions several events from his past, including: ** Clark says that he has previously battled himself. This references Superman III, where Superman turned insane and then split into a separate Clark Kent and Superman, before fighting himself. * Earth-99 has a much older and harsher Bruce Wayne. Its designation is a reference to 1999, the year in which Batman Beyond debuted. * Earth-167 is meant to represent the Smallville universe. Its designation is a reference to one of that show's producers, Al Gough, who was born in 1967. Notes * Crisis on Infinite Earths is a comic book event created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez, published in 1985. This version of Crisis is ment to be a much more extensive version of that while still keeping the same point and basic plot. Basically, it's the Crisis of Massive Fanservice.